Customer Cravings
Customer Cravings is a minigame that appears in Papa's Pancakeria, Papa's Wingeria, Papa's Hot Doggeria, and Papa's Freezeria HD. This minigame is a test-your-memory game, seeing if the player knows the customer's orders. The time is unlimited, so players can either cheat by using this page or using a duplicate of the same saved game. Each correct answer is worth 25 cents if the player doesn't get all the answers right. But if the player gets all of them right, he/she will win a Foodini or onion related prize. Papa's Pancakeria Prizes #Winners Poster Improves Waiting Score #Ticket Poster Improves Waiting Score #Bracket Poster Improves Waiting Score #Foodini Curtain Wallpaper #Foodini Balloons Improves Waiting Score #Foodini Velvet Ropes Improves Waiting Score #Golden Floor Flooring #Pepperoni Division Improves Waiting Score #Onion Division'' Improves Waiting Score'' #Prize Wall Wallpaper #Pineapple Division Improves Waiting Score #Foodini Hat Improves Waiting Score #Foodini Floor Flooring #Sauce Wheel Improves Waiting Score Papa's Pancakeria Prize Gallery Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Customer_Cravings_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Customer_Cravings_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 14.png|14 Papa's Wingeria Prizes #Foodini Poster Improves Waiting Score #Blue Skirt/Pinestripe Pants Pants #Small Foodini Table Improves Waiting Score #Golden Floor Flooring #Aqua Zip-up Shirt #Medium Foodini Table Improves Waiting Score #Foodini Balloons Improves Waiting Score #Foodini Bag/Foodini Bowtie Accessory #Patterned Belt Belt Accessory #Foodini Velvet Ropes Improves Waiting Score #Foodini Hat Hat #Foodini Curtain Wallpaper #Harrington Jacket Jacket #Large Foodini Table Improves Waiting Score Papa's Hot Doggeria Prizes #Onions Poster Onion Bonus #Small Foodini Table Improves Waiting Score #Sarge Wall'' Wallpaper'' #Crushers Hat Hat #Crushers Poster Improves Waiting Score #Medium Foodini Table'' Improves Waiting Score'' #Crushers Bottoms Pants #Foodini Balloons Improves Waiting Score #Crushers Jersey Shirt #Oniontown Carpet Flooring #Large Foodini Table'' Improves Waiting Score'' #Captain Hat Hat #Onion Improves Waiting Score #Track Jacket Jacket Trivia *This minigame is hosted by Foodini, but however, sometimes it happens that when the player plays this minigame, Foodini clones (as seen in picture above). This only works if you have already unlocked Foodini. *This minigame doesn't appear in Papa's Cupcakeria or in any subsequent gamerias because customers' orders can change depending on the holiday. **However, it still appears in HD editions of the games, since those don't have holidays. *Closers never appear in this minigame. *The player may cheat by opening the page for the customer in this wiki and see their orders. **In addition, there is no time limit to pressure the player to decide quickly. *In Wingeria, you can easily tell that an order is incorrect because some of the orders are impossible to arrange (for example, 3 all arounds with 8 items, or everything on the right). You can also tell if an order is incorrect if the same ingredient is listed twice but with different amounts and arrangement on the plate. *In Hot Doggeria, you can easily tell that an order is incorrect if it has a large buttered popcorn (because no one orders it), if an ingredient is listed twice consecutively, the sport peppers and tomatoes are not in an even pattern, and/or if the type of sausage is not ordered by anyone on that bun. Gallery Screenshot_04.jpg|Tohru In Customer Cravings Notpleasedthe2nd.png|And then the player picks the wrong order... Just_saw_this_in_Customer_Cravings....png|Sometimes this happens... Omgfoodiniclone.jpg|And again! Omgfoodiniclone2.jpg|Foodini is so obsessed with cloning himself! Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Papa's Freezeria HD